


Setting an Example

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [157]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith had just finished his third drink when he looked around the ballroom and noticed that Shiro wasn’t there anymore. He set the glass down, made his abrupt apologies to the aliens he’d been talking to, and went searching.





	Setting an Example

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss " from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165601422550/15-sheith-and-27-or-28-sterek)

Keith had just finished his third drink when he looked around the ballroom and noticed that Shiro wasn’t there anymore. He set the glass down, made his abrupt apologies to the aliens he’d been talking to, and went searching.   


He made his way out onto one of the many balconies surrounding the ballroom. It was definitely colder outside, which was probably why these were so sparsely populated right now, but for Keith, it was a welcome relief. The ballroom was hot with so many people crammed into it.   


No one was on the first balcony, but on the second, Keith spotted a familiar figure leaning against the wall, mostly hidden behind a large potted plant. Hell, Keith wouldn’t have seen him if he hadn’t been looking.   


He walked over. “You’re a hard man to find.”   


Shiro snorted. “You never seem to have any trouble.”

Keith leaned on the wall beside him. “To be fair, I’ve had a lot of practice.”   


The corner of Shiro’s mouth tipped up in a soft smile. “And I’m glad for it.”   


Keith’s heart fluttered. “You’re glad you’re always disappearing?”   


“No.” Shiro turned to him. “I’m glad it’s always you that finds me.”  


Keith’s heart went from fluttering to pounding. It was dark against the wall, the only light coming from the ballroom inside and the twin quarter moons in the sky, but he could still see Shiro’s soft, intense gaze.   


He leaned up and kissed the corner of Shiro’s mouth, a simple, chaste kiss because he simply couldn’t _not_ kiss Shiro right now.

“We probably shouldn’t do that here,” Shiro said quietly, but he made no move to pull away.   


Keith hadn’t been planning to, but now that Shiro brought it up… “Why not?”   


“We could get caught.”   


“‘Could’ isn’t the same as ‘will,’” Keith pointed out.  


“Allura will get mad if she finds out we sneaked off to make out,” Shiro said.   


“We didn’t,” Keith said. “You sneaked off because you were shirking your duties, and I left to find you.”

Shiro arched an eyebrow. “And instead of bringing me back inside, you…”  


“Were overcome with how much I wanted to kiss you,” Keith said. It was true, after all.

Shiro slid his arms around Keith’s waist. “Sounds like you’re trying to throw me under the bus, here.”   


“Fine,” Keith said, and wound his arms around Shiro’s neck to pull him closer. “You can say you came looking for me and I seduced you because I’m a terrible influence.”

“No, you aren’t.”

Shiro’s voice and gaze were so serious that Keith’s breath caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare.

“Best influence I’ve ever had,” Shiro murmured, and kissed him.   


Keith tightened his grip around Shiro’s neck and returned the kiss as fiercely as he could. This, _this_ was where he belonged, where his world felt right, where everything made sense. For Keith, sliding into Shiro’s arms felt like coming home.

They finally had to break to breathe, although Keith was pretty sure he’d forgotten how at this point. Shiro had a way of doing that to him.   


“Want to go back inside?” Keith asked.   


Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Not really.”

That was good. Keith didn’t really want to go back inside either. “Want to stay here and kiss until someone notices we’re gone?” 

“Yes,” Shiro said, and sighed. “But the team leader probably shouldn’t do that.”

Keith frowned. “What if the other team leader says it’s okay?”   


Shiro huffed softly. “Shouldn’t we be setting an example for the others?”   


“We are. This is an example.” Keith kissed the corner of Shiro’s scar. “I thought you said I was a good influence?”   


Shiro laughed and pulled him into another kiss.   


Keith would count that as a win.   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
